


You Put The 'Ass' In Assassin

by iamtheoneinthehole



Series: Undercover Lovers [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Pre-OT6 - Freeform, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was one of the world's most skilled assassins, so when he'd heard that Roosterteeth were sending one of their agents to 'take care' of him, he'd foolishly believed he was ready for anything they could possibly throw at him... But then again, Ray could never anticipated the loveable idiot that was Gavin David Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put The 'Ass' In Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of my Spy AU series which will eventually include Michael, Ryan, Jack and Geoff building up to AHOT6. In this installment, Ray and Gavin meet for the first time and Ray finds himself strangely charmed by the British idiot.
> 
> A huge thank you to coolasdicks for betaing this for me, you continue to live up to your name in every way :)

Ray had known about it the moment the Roosterteeth agent had entered the apartment, having been on high alert for any intrusions for the last few weeks as he’d sat and waited for them to find him… Then again he was pretty sure most people within a ten mile radius had known about it, given the loud thud the agent had made seconds after they’d jimmied open the lock on the window of the assassin’s apartment, making said assassin wonder if he’d been overestimating the agency’s prowess and the hit he knew they’d taken out on his life a few weeks ago in the process. After he’d assassinated one of their own in the middle of an investigation about his employers, he’d been expecting it, anticipating it even (Roosterteeth had a reputation for a reason after all) but Ray had been in desperate need of some money and, at the time, those men had been willing to offer it in spades, provided the assassin followed through with his end of the bargain. It hadn’t been an easy target to take out after all and Ray was pretty convinced they’d been just as desperate as him when they’d first made their proposition. But Ray was the best at what he did; he knew it, they’d known it, and the money they’d offered had seemed worth the risks at the time. Of course, he’d since had time to regret that decision but now he was beginning to wonder if he’d really needed to, especially considering the loud thudding still coming from the other room, accompanied now by a few crashing noises and a muffled ‘bollocks’ that’d probably alerted any remaining neighbors in the building, who’d somehow missed the agent’s arrival, to his presence.  


He moved his hand to hover over his gun, slipping around the corner only to be met with the sight of a gangly looking man with messy hair, whose attention seemed to be entirely occupied by glaring at the curtains he’d somehow managed to get tangled up in as if they’d wronged him somehow by being there. As such, it took a moment for him to notice the assassin’s presence (another bit of proof that lent itself to the theory that Ray had clearly been overestimating the standards Roosterteeth set for their agents), the man’s cheeks coloring a little as he took in Ray’s incredulous expression. “Hi there,” He offered sheepishly as he finally managed to untangle himself from the railings, offering his hand for Ray to shake, “I’m Gavin, sorry about your curtains.”  


For a moment the strange possibility that this might not be the agent that Roosterteeth had sent, but some random man who’d somehow managed to stumble into an assassin’s curtain rail crossed Ray’s mind. Certainly the lack of subtly he seemed to possess combined with ‘Gavin’s’ apparent friendliness seemed to be in favor of that theory, but then Ray spotted the knives in his belt and the bow and quiver at the man’s back (and really, how the hell had Ray missed those before. Perhaps it wasn’t just Roosterteeth who were suffering from issues of competency these days) and the idle thought fled from his mind as quickly as it had come about, “You usually this friendly towards the people you kill?”  


Gavin smiled, seemingly amused as he ran his fingers across his bow, “Only the cute ones.”  


The assassin raised an eyebrow at that, “You think I’m cute?”  


“You don’t?”  


“Oh, I know I am. People just don’t usually admit it. Dunno why really, maybe the assassin thing puts them off.”  


“I’m guessing people don’t usually break into your apartment either.”  


“The people who do don’t usually get fucked over by a curtain rail.” Ray couldn’t help but be amused as the smile slipped from the agent’s face, an affronted look taking over the Brit’s features.  


“Your curtains were in the bloody way, that’s not my fault.”  


“So it’s the curtain’s fault then?”  


“Exactly! Your bloody curtains have it in for me, Ray.”  


“Maybe they should.” He pointed out, eyes briefly wandering over to the rail as he tried to assess the damage the Brit had done, idly wondering just how much it’d cost him in repairs once he was done here.  


“What do you mean?”  


“Aren’t you supposed to be ‘taking care of me’ right about now?” He offered complete with air quotations that seemed to amuse the agent based on the way the offended look seemed to melt from his expression only to be replaced with an almost ridiculously cheery smile given the circumstances.  


The Brit shrugged, “Probably, but this is more fun.”  


“You find talking with homicidal strangers fun?”  


“Hey, some people like long walks on the beach, some people like grapes, I happen to like talking to pretty people with worryingly destructive tendencies.”  


Ray barely registered ‘pretty’ comment, a little too bemused by the Agent’s previous statement, “Some people like grapes?”  


“Hey, people like grapes!”  


Ray rolled his eyes hand moving from where it’d been hovering over his gun to the knife at the other end of his belt. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he found the agent’s quirky mannerisms strangely charming and if he did have to kill Gavin, he wanted at least to give the guy a fair fight. Plus he’d admit he was curious to see just how capable the man was. So far, he hadn’t exactly displayed too many skills beyond baffling and amusing the assassin but he knew all too well that appearances could be deceiving. “I wasn’t saying they didn’t idiot. But are we really just going to stand here talking about fruit? Come on Gav, let’s get physical.”  


“Why Ray, I thought you’d never ask.” The man pretended to swoon, inadvertently drawing a small chuckle from Ray’s lips that he was quick to mask with a cough as Gavin moved to take one of his own blades from his belt, his posture suddenly sharper, more controlled as he begun to circle the assassin. Ray tightened the grip on his own blade in response, moving with him so as not to give Gavin the advantage, his eyes offering up a silent challenge the Brit seemed to catch. ‘Impress me dumbass, show me why Roosterteeth’s placed so much faith in you to take me out of the picture.’  


Seconds later the Brit was on him, blade hand moving with an almost startling precision given his earlier incident involving the curtain rail that Ray belatedly realized might have been an act on the agent’s part to encourage Ray to lower his guard. If so, it’d certainly been an effective one. He spun out of Gavin’s grip, blade-free hand slamming into the Brit’s side to wind him a little as the assassin attempted to gain the upper hand, blade coming to rest against the man’s neck for all of two seconds before the Brit managed to disable Ray’s balance with a well aimed kick, regaining the advantage as he towered over him, only to have Ray knee him in the chest. As they continued to spar, he found himself pulling punches, mentally cursing himself for it despite the strong suspicion that the Brit was doing the same. Because despite his initial impression of the man, Gavin certainly wasn’t unskilled and if neither had been holding anything back he imagined they’d both probably be bleeding profusely by this point… And yet the worst he could claim to suffer from was a few bruises and perhaps a shortage of breath as they fought. It almost seemed as if there was some unspoken truce between them and Ray found the longer they continued at this game of theirs, the more Gavin, for whatever reason, seemed to be holding back.  


“You know it doesn’t have to be like this, X-Ray.” The Brit offered after a few moments, effectively stopping Ray in his tracks.  
He stared at Gavin, not entirely sure if he was more thrown by his words or the dumb nickname he’d tacked on the end, surprised to find that the man seemed to be genuine in his offer despite the lingering tension in the man’s shoulders, knife still gripped tightly in one hand, ready to strike. Not a complete idiot then. “I’m pretty sure it does since your boss happens to want me dead and I happen to like living. See, there’s a conflict of interests there-“  


“Nah, Burnie would come around, especially after I told him you’d volunteered to join up with Roosterteeth.”  


Ray stared at the man incredulously for a moment, trying to figure out if this was some poor attempt at humor, before he realizing, while meeting the Brit’s gaze, that the man was one hundred percent serious. “You want me to come work for people that want me dead?”  


“The hit Burnie put on you is nothing personal. That’s just his way of saying he’s impressed… and perhaps a little scared that you might come after him next given who hired you for your last job but hey, he’d be happy to you to his advantage if he got the chance. Plus it’d mean we’d get to work together which would be really top.”  


“I just tried to kill you and you think working with me would be ‘top’.”  


“I just tried to kill you back and yeah I do, besides if either of us really wanted the other dead, at least one of us would be by this point.”  


“That’s still not a reason to work together.”  


“Why not?”  


“We barely know each other.”  


“Fine. I’m Gavin David Free, I’m 25 and I like archery, Nerf guns and Halo.”  


“That’s not how it works, Gavin.”  


“Who says? Other people? Don’t know if you’ve noticed yet, Ray, but I’m a spy slash secret agent and you’re an assassin, we aren’t exactly like other people.”  


Ray rolled his eyes at the Brit, though internally conceded that he kind of had a point. Neither of them were exactly conventional, even for their chosen professions given the conversation they were currently involved in, and despite his better judgment he himself complying to Gavin’s idea, “Ray Narvaez Jr., 24. I also like Halo, and if we ever played together I’d kick your ass.”  


“See that wasn’t so hard.”  


Ray shook his head incredulously, a slight smile turning the corners of his lips. “You know, you’re kind of dumb for a secret agent.”  


“And you’re kind of cute for an assassin.”  


“Again with the cute.”  


“How about ridiculously hot then? You put the ass in assassin, Ray.”  


“I’ll put the assassin in your ass.”  


“Is that a promise, X-Ray?” The Brit waggled his eyebrows, grinning that much wider when Ray burst into bemused laughter, the way the man’s smile lit up his face making something unfurl pleasantly in the assassin’s chest.  


“Dumbass, it’s a good job you’re pretty.”  


“You really think I’m pretty?”  


“I think you’re pretty dumb…” Ray shot back, rolling his at Gavin’s pout before continuing, “But maybe I’m even dumber… What the hell, you win Agent Free, we’ll go see your boss about me joining your agency.”  


“Really?  


“Yeah, why not? YOLO and all that.”  


It wasn’t that Ray had suddenly lost his reservations about visiting someone who’d ordered a hit on him, (because however dumb he might be for going along with this, he wasn’t quite that dumb) but somehow the smile that lit up the Brit’s face in response to his words already made it seem worth it. “Oh and Gavin?” The man nodded, hyperactive enthusiasm almost reminding Ray of a puppy as the man set down his knife, bounding over to where Ray stood, “Provided Burnie doesn’t rake you over hot coals for bringing me to him before finishing the job himself-“  


“Burnie wouldn’t do that, he-” Ray placed a hand over the Brit’s mouth, chuckling at his affronted expression as he tried to pry Ray’s hand away from his face.  


“Let me finish idiot. Anyway provided that doesn’t happen, you can pick me up at eight… Just bear in mind that I know about thirty six ways to kill a man using only my thighs… and a good fifty more to do… other things,” He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the way the Brit seemed to choke on the air he was breathing, lips curving into a smirk as he continued, “…so try not to keep me waiting, Agent Free.”  


——  


In the end Gavin had kept him waiting a good twenty five minutes when he’d suddenly arrived babbling out some apology about Burnie and coffee machines and who new what else, but as he’d offered Ray a rose and flashed him that ridiculously bright smile of his the former assassin found he didn’t mind so much. They ended up ordering in pizza since they’d missed their reservation and playing video games (including Halo which, true to Ray’s word, he ended up thrashing the Brit in, though he had to admit Gavin had turned out to be far better at the game than he’d expected him to be) and when the Brit had leaned over the couch to kiss him, Ray had decided that whatever it was he’d gotten himself in for here, it was more than worth it for the man currently pressing himself impossibly closer as he cupped Ray’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss and effectively cutting off his coherent train of thought as he’d begun to roll his hips down against the other man’s. In the end, both the pizza and the games had been forgotten and Gavin had turned up at Roosterteeth headquarters the next day littered with hickeys and with a satisfied grin on his face that told anyone within a five mile radius what he and the former assassin had been up to the night before.  


Two days later and Ray was officially made an agent at Roosterteeth, by the end of that week ‘Agent Free’ had been assigned as his official partner in crime (an assignment that’d come with a brief warning from Burnie to ‘keep it professional assholes or it’s coming out of your paycheck’). Within a year they were Roosterteeth’s greatest assets, rivaled by none… well at least until Burnie had hired a pair of fiery redheads, one of which seemed to take an immediate interest in messing with the pair of them, especially Gavin… But that was another story.


End file.
